Metamorphosis
by Kokura
Summary: When Ryou moved away in high school, he and Bakura made a promise to meet up in five years. Now, five years later, Bakura's in a threesome with Marik and Malik, and Ryou is coming over to visit. Five years can really change someone, as Bakura finds out...


A/N: ...as my beta Arethea's little sister wrecked the floppy with White Orpheus on it, it will not be updated for a while. Metamorphosis is one of the few stories I'm writing and posting chapter by chapter. Upcoming works are listed on my profile page. This story contains yaoi, which, for those of you who don't know, is boy on boy lovin'. Cuuuuute, ne? If you are a person who has problems with homosexual relationships, please click the Back button immediately or risk getting freaked out. No flaming for yaoi either: I already warned you. This contains profanity, sexual innuedos, sex, and other things. Read it if you want, but I suggest that you be at least thirteen+.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ rich to you? Of course I don't own Yuugi-ou, and if you think I do, you need help.

Summary: When Ryou moved away in high school, he and Bakura made a promise to meet up again in five years. Now, it's five years later, Bakura's in a fuck-buddy threesome with Marik and Malik, and Ryou is coming over to visit. Five years can really change a person, as Bakura soon finds out... Pairings: BakuraxMarikxMalik, MarikxMalik, RyouxA lot of random people, BakuraxRyou, BakuraxRyouxMarikxMalik.

Bakura was multi-tasking. He was driving to the airport, avoiding crashing into cars (and pedestrians), muttering obscenities about the state of humankind's intelligence, making rude hand gestures out the window at honking drivers, _and_ resisting the urge to throw something large and heavy at the two blond imbeciles making out in the backseat as well. Fun. "WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP THAT! I really, really don't want Ryou to see you go at it every two minutes, you know! You'll scar his mind!" he roared. "He's too-" "-innocent and naive, and you don't want us corrupting him." chorused Marik and Malik. "We know RaRa, you've lectured us on the subject at least twelve times in the last hour alone. By Amun, we're not going to _seduce_ him or anything." sighed Marik. "Yeah!" Malik laughed. "Besides, he's not Marik's type. _We're_ Marik's type, right RaRa?" Bakura sighed, a great blast of heated air that made his grey-white bangs fly up. How true that was. Marik went for stunningly good-looking people like himself and Malik, and, as much as he hated to even think it, Ryou just didn't fall into that category...

---Flashback---

_"Heeeey, an old high school friend's coming to visit?" Marik purred. "What fun! We can have a foursome! What's he like? Sweet and virginal? Hot and slutty? Cute and sexy? Or," and here he practically drooled, "all of the above?" Bakura looked uncomfortable. "Uh...I don't really think you'll like him that way...he's not exactly your type...and...he's not really any of them..." Malik laughed. "RaRa, darling, _everyone_ is Marik's type. We all know how picky you are about your friends, so he must be something marvelous that even Marik's horny little mind didn't think of. Besides, it's not like he's _repulsive_ or anything, right?" Bakura squirmed. "He's not repulsive! Yeah, he's a little plump, and he wears glasses, and he has a few skin problems, but he's really sweet...it makes you wanna pat him on the head." Malik gasped. "Oh gods! You think your friend's ugly! Homely! Unattractive! Disgusting! And yet, you say his personality is really sweet? So, is he like Beauty and the Beast in one person or what?" The glare he recieved was ferocious. "He's fine. You had so better be polite and not make him feel bad, or Horus help me, you're sleeping on the couch for a week, WITH a chastity belt on." Marik laughed. "He's just kidding, settle down. So long as he's a friend of yours, I'm sure we'll get along fine." Malik nodded, but later, when he thought he was alone, Bakura heard him mutter, "So much for a foursome..."  
_  
---End Flashback---

After arriving at the airport, the trio headed for the luggage pick up area, that being where they had agreed to pick up Bakura's friend. Looking around for a head of silver-white hair like Bakura's, the three found several old men and ladies, as well as one youngish man who was much older than Ryou would be. All in all, it was about five minutes after they got to the baggage area when they saw a line of men and a couple of women that seemed to be waiting to go into a small, dimly lit alcove. Peering in to the semi-darkness, they saw a young boy with black hair and red streaks sitting on the lap of a blue-haired man, both of them amazingly attractive, playing a heated game of tonsil hockey and having a grope-fest. Marik and Malik immediately started drooling at the heating moans and whimpers, but Bakura frowned slightly in concentration. For some strange reason, the boy looked vaguely familiar from the behind... Suddenly, a timer _ding_-ed.

The boy seperated from the lip-lock and sat up straight, looking at the man brightly. "Mmmm...that was fun. You're a good kisser. I'd rate you...oh...no less than an eight, and maybe even a ten. I really didn't have enough time to...uh...gather _information. _Here's my cell: call me if you're ever in town, horny, and want a one-night stand, and I'll be happy to oblige. Of course, I'll expect to be _very_ well satisfied, but I don't think you should have a problem with that, judging by your _wonderfully_ skilled tongue, hmm? ...Oh, wait, I almost forgot! What was your name? I don't think you told me.'" he purred. All three jaws dropped at this. They had assumed that, although the boy didn't seem to be dating the man, he at least _knew _him...apparently though, they were wrong. Attention snapped back to the blue-haired man as he smirked sexily and replied, hands still around the boy's waist. "My name is Dartz. What's yours, my lovely?" At this, all three pairs of eavesdropping ears listened in even more closely. "Why, didn't I tell you? It's Ryou."

-------------

-------------

-------------

------------------------------the end--------------------------------

-------------

-------------

-------------

----------------------------just kidding-----------------------------

Marik and Malik turned to Bakura, who was gaping. "R-Ryou? I-is that y-you?"

Ryou's head whipped around, looking for whomever interrupted, and saw Bakura. He relaxed instantly. Smiling in a very provocative way, he waggled his fingers at his gaping friend. "Hey sweetheart...you wanna pick me up? I need a place to bunk and I _promise_ I'll make it worth your while. But first, I need to attend to my friend here. Dartz, baby", here he turned to face the blue-haired man, "it looks like I need to go. Tell all those people waiting that they'll have to catch me later and that, if they find me, I will be _very_ willing to compensate for time lost. Ta, darling!"

With that, he swooped down, pecked Dartz on the cheek and emerged from the alcove, blinking slightly at the change in lighting and stretching languidly. At the last action, several catcalls broke out from the line and Ryou turned to them, blew a kiss, and sashayed over to Bakura, Marik, and Malik, who were still gaping. "Hey BaRa! Who're your friends? Or are they your fuck-buddies? They're hot. You haven't been engaging in steamy bunny-sex without me, have you? I've been cooped up on a plane for _hours_ and let me tell you, fucking in an airplane bathroom does nothing to enhance the experience...although...it _was_ fun. However, I'd rather be screwed senseless on a nice, comfortable bed right now, to tell the truth, so that I can get at least pounded into a soft mattress instead of a hard plastic wall...although, I _am_ in the mood to be pounded into anything... Care to help me?"

Bakura was still staring, wide-eyed, at his much-changed friend. "Gods, Ryou! What happened to you!" Ryou looked slightly confused...very sexily so. ( Later, Marik confessed that it made you want to hold him up against a wall and fuck him and Malik said it made him look very ravish-able. Bakura never commented, but we _all_ know his opinion, now don't we?). "I grew up, met some friends, lost my virginity to a one-night-stand, changed my wardrobe, dyed my hair when I got drunk. Stuff like that. Nothing big. Why? Does seeing me like this get you all hot and bothered?"

At the mention of his wardrobe, Bakura took his first good look at what his friend was wearing and was shocked. He saw leather, silk, buckles, chains, and fishnet. Everywhere. Boots and pants made of leather, fishnet sleeves and artistic rips and tears on the silken shirt, silver buckles and chains on the belt, and jewelry galore, not to mention the eyeliner and makeup. In short, Ryou looked like a goth bondage slave. A really, really, REALLY sexy goth bondage slave. Yum... By the time Bakura snapped out of his wardrobe-induced reverie, Ryou had walked over to Marik and Malik and was currently chatting to them about all sorts of things, like sex, toys, their relationship with Bakura, and...wait, what was the last one?

"...yeah, Bakura, Marik, and me're in a threesome, even though, technically, only Marik and I are going out. It's fun...lots of things you can do with three people that you can't do with two...lots of really, really _fun_ things, if you get what I mean..." Ryou was smirking. "Really? How...interesting...I'll be sure to file that away for future reference in case I'll need it." Marik cut in. "Heeeeeey, Ryou, you can do even _more _fun things with four people...did you know that?" At this Bakura stepped in. "Okay, end of conversation here. I don't feel quite comfortable discussing this in public and the airport people are staring." Marik and Malik looked around and, sure enough, everyone in a ten-foot radius was gaping at the three hot men and very pretty boy in the middle of the airport. Bakura, Marik, and Malik looked at one another and decided that perhaps they should go: several of the girls looked like closet rabid fangirls, and the last time the three had encountered fangirls, they'd just barely made it out alive. Ryou, on the other hand, looked like it was nothing new and no big deal, probably because, looking the way he did, it really wasn't, even though, when a whispered conversation was carried out, discussing the probability of being swarmed, he _did _look a little worried...That was when the first tell-tale "SQUEE!" of a rabid fan sounded, and all four got ready to run for their own safety. For NOTHING is to be feared as much as a rabid fangirl...


End file.
